1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent, various types of flat panel display devices, such as a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic electroluminescence display device, for example, have been developed.
The flat panel display devices are applied to appliances, such as a television set and a computer monitor, for example, to display various images, e.g., a motion picture and a text. Particularly, an active matrix type liquid crystal display that drives liquid crystal cells using thin film transistors has been widely used due to the characteristic thereof, e.g., superior display quality and low power consumption, and tends to have a very large size and a high resolution.
Where the flat panel display devices become large in size and high in resolution, deterioration of the display quality may occur. In addition, the size of a bezel may increase when the flat panel display devices become large in size and high in resolution.